Forgotten Fate (The Intense Story)
by Aura Law
Summary: "I am so screwed," I whispered, Camie glanced down at me grinning. "Yes, yes you are." Meet Sanji he works in a barista but he is tortured by Zoro that works at the florists across the street, after a chance encounter their lives seem to be intertwined. Little do they know that their lives had been laced together for longer than the few months they from when they first met...


Hello, my name is Sanji, Sanji Vinsmoke. I live in a house, believe it or not, and I am 20 years old.

I didn't always live in this particular house, in fact, the house I used to live in was much bigger than the one I do now. It was in that particular house, 9 years ago, that I met Hunter. I don't remember what he looks like, though I like to imagine him now as being quite a handsome fellow, but I know that I love him. That would be the reason I am a 20-year-old Virgin. Yeah, you heard right, Virgin, with a capital 'V'. Anyway, Hunter was everything I wasn't. He was strong willed, kind, not afraid to call out on my bullshit… everything I wasn't sans the last one, even at 11 I was a sarcastic bastard.

My childhood home isn't something that I remember fondly, as you can imagine, though that might've been because it was a torture house for young teens/ tweens such as Hunter and I. I had met Hunter in the only forbidden room in that prison of a house and I had only gone in there because mother and father said not to. What can I say? I was an annoying little shit. Needless to say, my 11-year-old self wasn't as sneaky as I had hoped I was. I missed the panel on the wall next to the door. As soon as I opened that shiz it triggered a silent alarm which lead my parents finding me feeding Hunter my dinner. It's safe to say that what happened next was the worst beating in my life, you can now say that I have an extremely high pain tolerance. Now _that_ is helpful when you break your arm jumping from a tree or slicing your finger when cutting vegetables.

Back to the story, a few days before I turned 12, my brothers were slapping me around for the fun of it, since I was the smallest and most likely the weakest, when, suddenly, men came storming in. They were wearing bullet proof vests, helmets and they were carrying riot shields. Everyone was yelling and everything was passing me by in a pure blur. The next thing I knew, my parents were in prison, my brothers in juvie and I was in foster care system. As glad as I was, I didn't even get to say goodbye to Hunter before they took him away. It wasn't until after my birthday, around May, that I met Zeff…

Zeff Redfoot. The croakiest, kookiest, most amazing old geezer that I will ever know. He became my dad, then my teacher, and then my boss. He was a cook- I mean chef- and he taught me everything I know now. He gave me my passion and my purpose, my new goal- to open the All Blue. It will be the sexiest, most romantic, dream café with an absolutely fuckable kitchen. I will make 'Blue a reality, which is why I had gotten a job as a barista after Zeff kicked me out because he wanted me to go to culinary school. Just so you know, the barista job was for my school's tuition, it was at that job that I met Zoro, the doofus with the moss coloured hair.

I first saw him when he was cleaning the front of the florist across the road from our café, which was weird because I had never seen him before. You could say that he was, indeed, quite the striking fellow since I caught sight of him from across the street. It was that and the fact that he was wearing the bare minimum, I mean _minimum_. All he had on were a pair of knee length canvas shorts and simple black thongs. It was amazing and drool worthy, the outfit itself was questionable, it was the beginning of November and the first frost was only a few days before. He was hot though, undeniably fuckable- even I can admit that and I am straighter than a ruler… I think. But- it was- like- I just couldn't take my eyes off him! Every move he made, my eyes followed. It creeped me out, never mind anyone else! It was crazy how captivating the way his body was moving and how his hair, that was such an exotic colour, made me want to look at him. He was a precious national treasure, a marimo. That is a special type of moss that is revered in Japan for how amazing it is or some shit- whatever it's the same colour as his hair its allowed!

Suddenly he looked up, like he heard me call him a Marimo, then he glared. I am proud to say the glare didn't scare me, even if it was powerful enough to be seen from across the street. Therefore,Ican say that, I have no reason to be ashamed for ducking my head and taking a drag from my cigarette to calm myself down, all whilst refusing to acknowledge the red that was slowly creeping its way up my face and ears.

Many encounters like this like that happened in a sad, repetitive fashion, many times. I stare at his hotness, he looks up and glares then I duck and blush. So romantic, I know! But it wasn't until December, with Christmas around the corner, when I was completing an order for this business women, who looked to be in desparate need of a coffee, that I heard this husky, sexy, deep gruttally voice ask for my attention.

"Excuse me."

My neck snapped up- like you could hear the crack- and my eyes landed on a tanned defined chest. I wanted to touch. To feel. Run my hands up and down the divots and ridges of his lovely- then the new girl, Camie, pushed passed me, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, what can I get you?" Camie asked sweetly

"A... erm..." he paused and pulled his phone out, clicking ita few times he read "Low fat skinni latté with three gingernut caramel shots," Hotness, I decided to name him, looked up at the menu above us, "and a black coffee with a hazelnut shot"

Camie smirked at the order, nodded and then when she caught my eye she leaned over and whispered "Can you take this one or should I?"

I blushed and knocked her to the side softly- normally I go all noodly for women but Camie is the little sister I never had which is why I have no issue being playful with her. "I will, I'm perfectly able."

Setting about making the coffee, I tried to ignore the sexy specimen of a man before me. When I was done, I knew I had to look up at him but I really didn't want to freeze up again. So I decided to talk down at the coffee and talk to him- he got the coffee I didn't freeze- like ythat was going to work.

"Erm..." I flushed even more "What foam design did you want on the latté?"

Hotness looked up from his phone and stared at me for a moment, I could feel his gaze heavy on my hair. "Orange blossoms or tangerines." he paused "Yeah no the tangerines please."

Nodding again, I pulled out the circle foam shape. Creating the tangerine was eay so I was finished really quickly. Gpsh now that I say that, that sound so I mean is that the design was simple enough that I could complete it quicker than the orange blossom idea.

"Here" I said handing over the two coffees "Black with one hazelnut adn a low fat skinni latté three gingernut carame shots and a tangerine foam design." I smiled "that brings your total to $8.39"

He handed me a 10 and told me to keep the change smiling as he did so- OMG he is sooo haaawwwt. Gaping and watching him leave. When he had entered the florist across the road I sank to my knees behind the counter.

"I am so screwed," I whispered, Camie glanced down at me grinning.

"Yes, yes you are."


End file.
